


A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

by BigGhost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Drinking, F/M, also crowe nix and lib make an appearance, no use of (Y/N)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Reader is a noblewoman of Tenebrae, and with Ravus preparing to ascend the throne, he needs a strong queen.  He and the reader are to be wed in a week, but the reader is still deeply in love with her personal chamberlain, Ignis.





	A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so many attempts to write. QAQ This was a request on tumblr, and they're usually not this long, but the fic kind of got away from me. >>

The day you met Ignis, it was cold and raining.  You had waited in the grand hall of your family’s home, playing alone by the fireplace like your nanny had told you to.  He’d been shy at first, but you saw the little boy gather up his confidence to shake your hand. “My name is Ignis Scientia!  It is a pleasure to meet you!” he said with a slight lisp. His hand was warm, but sweaty. He was nervous, if nothing else.

From what you could understand at your young age, Ignis was your personal chamberlain, a manservant.  When he was older, he’d train to be your bodyguard. Your family had had a history of having personal guards.  There weren’t many noble families in Tenebrae, and even less of your family’s caliber. For generations, your family has had ties with the royal Nox Fleuret family.  There had been many assassination attempts on members of your family, most unsuccessful. The risk, however, was too great to let you go unprotected. That said, the boy expected to protect you with his life was standing in front of you, nervous and sweating, hoping to make a good impression.

You fell in love instantly.

You were inseparable.  Where one was, the other wasn’t far behind.  You ate together, played together, sometimes slept together (until Ignis hit puberty, and felt it inappropriate).

You were inseparable, that is, until your betrothal.

Not to Ignis.

To Prince Ravus.  Soon to be King Ravus, with the joining of your families.

Ignis was the only one that knew you weren’t particularly excited about it.

Prince Ravus wasn’t unattractive by any means.  In fact, he was quite handsome. He’d be more handsome if he stopped scowling, according to Ignis, but you supposed if you had had the Tenebraen throne shoved onto you at the age of fourteen due to the hostile takeover attempt of your kingdom and murder of your mother, you would be a bit cranky too.

King Regis had prevented the takeover of Tenebrae by the skin of his teeth.  Prince Noctis had barely escaped with his life. It was a miracle that he was able to walk after the ordeal.

With the empire averted for the time, Regis had taken Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya back to Lucis to raise them himself, and teach Ravus how to be a king.  Ravus, from what you knew, had taken the lessons to heart, and planned to lead the small kingdom of Tenebrae into a victorious and prosperous future.

You, evidently, were to be a part of that future.

Ravus was of age and ready to take the throne now.  Your family’s nobility was only just under that of the Nox Fleurets, and had many ties to other nations’ nobles, including Lucis, and even some in Niflheim.

It would be a beneficial, powerful marriage, if nothing else.  King Regis would help, too, if it kept his son safe. If there was anything you and Ravus knew about King Regis, it was that Noctis was his first concern.

At the moment, the only thing keeping the emperor out of Tenebrae were the jungles, and the fact that none of the royal family was there.  If the royal family could not be held hostage, the leverage over the people was nothing, and the emperor had no interest in wasting time.

Life in Tenebrae after the royal family had fled wasn’t so bad.  Things went on as usual. The royal military rose in such grand numbers that the soldier to civilian ratio was unbelievable.  No one could navigate the Tenebraen jungles like Ravus’ soldiers could. It was a bit lonely, what with nearly every person in the country somehow involved in the war effort.  Ignis was around to keep you company, at least.

You were around twenty-two when you and Ignis were sent to Insomnia to meet with Prince Ravus.  You were both invited for an extended stay while you and Ravus got to know each other. However, “getting to know each other” essentially included meeting face-to-face before being told you would be married.

It wasn’t surprising, but it sent shocks through your body all the same.

Over the months that you and Ignis lived in Insomnia with Ravus and the Lucian royal family, you had less and less time to spend with Ignis, what with the royal appearances you had to make with Ravus.

Ravus wasn’t rude, per se, he was just… off-putting.  In public, he was the picture perfect prince. Beautiful, kind, and regal.  In private, when he would sit with you at dinner to try this “getting to know you” thing, he was awkward, blunt, and a bit rash.

You didn’t hate him, not really.  He was just… a lot. He was like a little angry porcupine, always ready to sting.  It made talking to him rather difficult, like walking on eggshells. You hoped that your marriage wouldn’t feel this forced.

Sometimes you wondered if Regis’ lessons had even had any effect on him.  Regis was composed, gentle, and very… well, kingly. Even Prince Noctis, who you had had the pleasure of spending time with from time to time when he made his way to The Citadel (mostly so he could hide from Ignis, but you promised not to tell), seemed more like a composed king than Ravus.

The man was a damn hot head, and quite frankly, damn dense, too.  Completely unlike his sister, Luna; she was good company when she was able to be at the capital, when she wasn’t doing her duties as Oracle.  Hmph. Maybe Regis would let you marry Luna instead; at least she could pretend to be happy sometimes.

But, you supposed you had to admit, Ravus was making an effort to try the whole “king of a nearly fallen nation” thing.  That counted for something.

Ignis, on the other hand, busied himself with helping King Regis.  The man was growing older and weaker, what with keeping the New Wall up to protect the capital.  He got to know Prince Noctis, which was important for the future of Tenebrae. You laughed when he complained that Prince Noctis was more akin to a lazy cat than a dutiful prince.

It was during this time that Ignis met little Miss Peony Alacris.  She was a quiet, beautiful young woman that worked in the royal library, stacking books and dusting shelves.  You had seen her in passing many times, usually behind a tall tower of books in her arms. She dressed in comfortable sweaters, pencil skirts, penny loafers, and a scarf tied over her shoulders; her dark hair was always up in a neat bun with only a few stray hairs framing her face, and soft bangs dusting her forehead.  Her glasses sat gently on the end of her nose when she read (which she did a lot, even while walking).

When she spoke, she was soft and precise, like she was always in the quiet ambiance of the library.  Ignis had told you about her in detail, about how she had saved him by digging up some old books on the empire that had been shoved away in some remote corner.  She had dusted them off for him, and even offered to look for more while he worked. Ignis was fiercely dedicated to finding out all he could about the empire, the emperor, the emperor before him, any descendants, friends, allies,  _ anyone  _ who could possibly stand in the way of winning the war.

When the day had ended, and it was time for her to return home, Miss Peony stayed with Ignis through the night to help him.  They went on like that for a few days, then on their off days began to see each other. Within a couple of weeks, they were a couple.

You couldn’t really say you weren’t happy for Ignis.  You were betrothed, it wasn’t as though he could just be by himself forever while you got married.  You were happy for him, in fact. Miss Peony was smart, kind, and gentle; she was nothing but respectful and generous around you and Ravus.  Quite frankly, there was nothing particularly  _ wrong  _ with Miss Peony.

But still…

Ignis… well, you were sort of feeling a bit jealous of Miss Peony, honestly.

What little time you had free nowadays, he spent with Miss Peony instead.  It was a bit unusual for Ignis to decline a lunch date with you in favor of another.  You had always been Ignis’ first choice, since the day you met.

All for the best, you supposed.  You had to grow apart sometime, right?  Best to get it over with.

Especially since the wedding was in a week.

Ah yes… in a week, you would be married to King Ravus Nox Fleuret, and become Queen of Tenebrae.

The kingdom was in a hurry to prepare.  Not long after the marriage, an all-out attack on the empire would commence.  King Regis’ own army had grown considerably since Ravus and Lunafreya had been taken into the capital many years ago.  Ignis hypothesized that the civilians had seen their monarch stand up to a crushable evil, and it had incited a sort of patriotism in them.  That, combined with the highly intimidating Tenebraen army, was enough to pose quite a threat to the empire. On top of it, your family had some decent connections with people on the opposite coast of Niflheim (a little something of a revolution; it seemed even the emperor’s own people were tired of his tyranny).

It wasn’t a guaranteed win, but the emperor was going to have to fight hard if he wanted to take Lucis and Tenebrae.

So, Lucis was in a scramble to prepare for the war, as well as the ascension of a new ally king.

You, on the other hand, were in a scramble to prepare for the wedding.

“We can’t have these banners for a wedding, Ravus!”

“Why not?  They’re the royal colors of Lucis!”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose as the solid black decor was carted off to be exchanged for white ones.  “Because it’s black. It’s a wedding, not a funeral.”

Ravus sighed and looked around the now bare ballroom.  The reception would be here, and everyone would party until they were shitfaced and ready to fight the emperor.  The wedding would be held on the steps of The Citadel, and Lunafreya would marry you two herself.

An outdoor wedding didn’t need much decoration, but you’ll be damned if Ravus makes your wedding look like someone had died.

He puts his hands on his hips and shuffles from one foot to the other.  He didn’t have much of an eye for aesthetics that weren’t on his own body, you were beginning to notice.  You heard Ignis laugh as he sipped at his tea. “Come now, Your Highness, she’s right. It wouldn’t do to bring down the mood.  I’m sure King Regis will understand.”

Ravus huffed, but his face said he knew he was defeated.  It was admirable and a bit cute how he wanted to honor Regis in some way, even though he was being a bit of a prat about it.

He turned to you.  “Well, I’ll leave the decorating to you then.  I was never one for decorating anyway. I’ll go to Regis and see what else must be done.”

When he left, you turned to Ignis with an exhausted look, and opened your mouth to speak.

Ignis held up a hand, and laughed before you could get a word out.  “First, he doesn’t hate you. Second, in his defense, everything in this kingdom is black, so you can’t blame him.”

You hesitated to speak, then just let out a laugh.  “That is true. Everything is so… dark. Feels like a palace of vampires.”

The servants began putting up the white decorations around the room.  “Much better,” you said happily.

Ignis tapped his finger against his cup as he nodded, admiring the lighter decor with an approving eye.  Then his face turned to one of realization. “Ah, I almost forgot. Peony wanted to invite you to lunch today.  She says you need a break from all this planning.”

A break sounded divine.

But it was unusual for you to tag along on dates with the two of them.  It'd be like being a third wheel. You shook your head, “Thank you, but I’m alright.  I would like to finish up for today, at least.” There wasn’t much time to slack on these duties anyway, your brain justified.

Ignis hesitated, a flash of an emotion you couldn’t quite place running across his features, before he nodded his head once in acceptance.  “If you’re sure. But, if you change your mind,” he held up his smartphone, waved it, then pocketed it again. “I’m just a phone call away.”  You smiled at him as he bid his goodbye, and disappeared behind the giant ballroom doors.

* * *

Over the next few hours, you spent a good amount of time rejecting flower arrangements, taste-testing, and rubbing your temples to try and hold the oncoming headache at bay.

You glanced at your watch with a deep sigh.  Past eight now. It wasn’t really late, but it was dark, and you decided this was plenty for today.  You bid the servants thank yous and goodbyes before you left. Wherever Ravus was, he must have been too busy to come fetch you for supper.  Even Mr. I-Avoid-My-Wedding-Duties was busy preparing for his ascension, you figured.

Ignis hadn't called either.  Or texted you. You stared at the empty inbox on your phone with more than a bit of disappointment.

He must still be with Miss Peony…

Hmph.

Well, fine then.

There was no point in sulking in your room until you got tired enough to sleep, and it was obvious that Ignis needed his own time.

And you hadn't had the pleasure to explore Insomnia’s nightlife yet…

You huffed, pocketed your phone in a light jacket, and made up your mind.

You could have fun alone.  You didn't need anyone. Not Ravus, not Ignis, or this damned vampire palace.

* * *

You pulled your collar up around your neck as the chilly wind brushed across you.  Insomnia was beautiful, and the neons of the lively night district lit up most of your path.  It was a narrow walkway, with branching off alleyways and stops along the sides to corral people onto a congested street.  People milled about, and a low murmur of their voices filled the air. Almost every person you passed was built like a house.  They were loud and intimidating, and even their laughter was strong. You found your way into a street that smelled absolutely amazing, alive with the sizzling of food on hot pans and the clinks of glasses being knocked together in cheer.

Your stomach grumbled with hunger.  Oh yeah… you had declined that lunch break and even managed to skip dinner.  And that food looked so good…

You ducked under the cloth flaps separating one of the food bars from the outside.  The smell was stronger inside, and the other patrons’ voices seemed to get louder with it.  Your stomach clamped as you watched the chef toss his pan up, and the rice, meat, and vegetables leapt up with a plume of steam.

The chef, an older gentleman with a stained white apron and similarly stained grey shirt, did a double take on you.  He chuckled to himself at the way your eyes followed the food like a hungry pup.

“C’mon in, darlin’.  Grab a seat, I'll fix you up somethin’ nice,” he said, his drawl thick.

You didn't hesitate to take the seat closest to the food.  Within minutes, he placed a steaming bowl of fresh fried rice in front of you.  The other patrons trickled out as they finished their meals, and slowly, the little shack grew quiet.

The food was good.  Really good. Not as good as Ignis’ cooking, but still.  The man laughed at your contented expression. “Want a drink, darl?” he asked as he fished around under the bar.  He didn't wait for your response. Instead, he promptly began mixing up some ice and drinks in glass cups. He set one down in front of you while he took the other for himself.  Then, he placed a little cup of water next to it as an afterthought.

You ate tentatively, eyeing the glass all the while.  You'd never had anything stronger than the wine at the parties your family held with other nobles in Tenebrae.  While the stuff was good, and would get a nice buzz going before the night was over, you never drank anything past the point of the giggles.

After collecting what confidence you had left, you took a long sip of the drink.  You gagged, and set the glass down as carefully as you could as you covered your mouth with the other hand.

That was definitely not wine!

Hell, was it even beer?!

The chef laughed from his belly, already almost finished with his own glass.  “There it is! That there's Chocobo’s Foot Whiskey, hon. Brewed right in my hometown.  We call it that cuz it tastes like a chocobo kicked you right in the chest.” He took another appreciative sip.

You took a smaller one this time.  It wasn't as bad the second time. Still a lot stronger than you were used to, but it had its own charm.

The chef finished his drink and shoved the glass in the sink to be washed.  “What brings you out here, sweetie? This ain't exactly the place for pretty ones like you to be wanderin’ ‘round like yer lost.”

You paused mid-chew.  “And what exactly is this place?”

The man's eyebrows shot up when you spoke, just for a moment, before he recomposed himself and got busy with the dishes.  “Military district. Most of the soldiers come here after work to drink ‘til dawn, and find someone to go home with.”

Well, that'd explain all of the super buff people that you saw on the way here.

“Most folk here mind themselves, but y’never know when one of these knotheads is gonna do somethin’ stupid.”

You shuffled your food around in the bowl when you thought about it.  How had you managed to get out here? It didn't feel like you had walked that far.  Was a place like this so close to the palace?

You finished your food without saying much else.  When you fished out your wallet to pay, the man held up his hand with a smile.  “On the house. Nice to have someone to share my whiskey with once in a while. Just be careful goin’ home.”

You hesitated putting your money away, but eventually the man won out, and you thanked him instead.  He bid you goodbye as you left, and you were out on the lit street again.

* * *

  
You visited the little shack of the restaurant the next night, too.  And the next, and the one after that. The man's name, which you learned to be Joel, made you a little bowl of noodles, and gave you that disgusting Chocobo’s Foot to go with it.

Ignis and Peony were working late these days, so they said.  And when Ignis wasn’t with Peony, he chose to be on his own for a bit.  Ravus, too. With everything happening in a few days… Well, it wasn’t as though you didn’t have time to kill.

You talked about little things.  You tried to conveniently leave out the bigger details, like Ravus was the “rather odd husband-to-be,” and that you were to be married in three days to become Queen of Tenebrae.  You talked a lot about Ignis, and how you missed him. Joel looked at you sympathetically, and asked where he was. “Living his life,” you said solemnly.

Each night you visited Joel, you were able to stomach more and more of that god awful whiskey.  It became easier and easier to let yourself find the end of the glass with every sip.

Ignis texted you once in a while, asking where you were and if you were okay.  The first time he asked where you were, you simply answered, “Out.”

He’s been so busy with Miss Peony all week, where had he been the past few nights you’d been here?  Was he not concerned then? It was probably because it was so close to the wedding. Had to make sure the queen-to-be wasn’t off frolicking, and getting herself killed before she would truly begin to be useful.

Once you became queen…

Ignis wouldn’t be your bodyguard anymore.

He was being taken under Regis’ wing to be a consultant of Tenebrae to the Lucian prince.  He would be paid well, be able to make a life here in the Crown City. You had found out this information just yesterday.  Not from Ignis, no. From some Lucian nobles that hung at Regis’ side like leeches. Of course, they thought it was a great idea.  A strong friendship across nations in more places than the throne would ensure that both sides felt comfortable and reliable.

And you knew, deep down, it would make Ignis happy.

You couldn’t take that away from him.

The messages he sent after that went unanswered.  Not like he was going to be your guard for much longer anyway, why was he bothering you so much?  He should just go back to his precious Miss Peony, instead of pestering you.

Joel whisked away your glass after it was emptied another time.  “I think you’ve had enough, darlin’. You’re startin’ to wobble in yer seat there,” he said.

You waved him off, but caught yourself on the counter as it threw you off balance.  “What, afraid you’ll be out drunk… drank…? Out… dranked… by a lady?” you laughed, your Tenebraen accent showing through thicker than ever.

“Somethin’ like that,” Joel mumbled.

“Fine!” you said, standing up and stumbling a little, “There’s a bajillion other bars here, probably got more of that Chocobo Feet!”  You stumbled towards the door, even as Joel protested.

“Now wait just a second, you can’t go runnin’ ‘round here by yerself!  Any number o’ things could go wrong with you stumblin ‘round like that,” he said, trying to reach out to you from behind the counter.

“How bad can it be, Joel!  I’m sure they’re all lovely, like you!”

Joel leaned in as close as he could over the bar, and his voice got low.  “Listen, darl, I know you ain’t from around here, okay? You’re Tenebraen, probably someone important.  Recognized your accent first time you came in here. Now, I don’t want nothin’ happenin’ to my customers, ‘specially if they’re part of some political shindig up in the palace.  Why don’t you sit down, lemme get you some water and rice, and—”

You waved him off frustratedly.  “I’m old enough to drink, Joel, and I’m certainly old enough to change bars!  If you don’t wanna serve me what I want, I’ll find someone who does! Thank you, but goodbye!”  You exited, roughly moving the cloth flaps of the doorway.

The streets were bustling with people when you exited, and the sound became louder when you melded into the crowd.  You weren’t sure what time it was. Could have been the next day for all you knew.

You walked around for a long time, if the teetering and tripping you were doing could be considered walking.  Eventually, you found your way into a little wooden deck filled with big, boisterous men and women. It smelled good, and you spotted a little window with a man grilling behind it.  It looked like kabobs, sizzling on the fire while the customers munched on some at the table.

Pretending to be as sober as possible, you made your way up the steps leading to the tables.  Your footsteps creaked against the wood, and a few eyes turned towards you. Most of them turned back to what they were doing pretty quickly, but one pair of eyes didn’t leave your person until you took a seat.

You ordered whatever alcohol the chef recommended.  Before long, you settled into a nice rhythm of sipping at passable Galahdian beer.

“Hey, Ulric!” a deep, booming voice shouted from just behind you.  “You’ve got some nerve pullin’ that shit today!”

You peeked over your shoulder at the person approaching.  He was huge, built like a wall with a face scrunched up in anger and a face almost as red as his hair.  A soldier, you guessed. Everyone on this damn street was a soldier, Joel had said.

You saw one of the men sitting at the crowd around the bench drop his head and sigh before standing up, leaving his beer on the table.  “C’mon, Rudis, it was funny,” he said with a shrug. This “Ulric” was by no means a small man, but from where you were sitting, the angry newcomer seemed to tower over him.

“No one got hurt, you lug.  Heh, well, except you,” the larger, rounder man that was sitting next to Ulric put in.

The opposing man, Rudis, pointed a giant finger at the considerably smaller Ulric.  “You and your stupid pranks are gonna get everyone on this team hurt!”

Ulric laughed a little, and pushed Rudis’ finger away gently, “It was just some shoelaces tied together, Rudis.  And when you fell, it was like watching a rhino trip.”

Rudis’ face twisted in rage.  Well,  _ more  _ rage.  “You little shit!” he shouted as his fist reeled back for a swing.  Ulric blocked his punch with a strong arm, and jabbed him in the gut with his own balled up fist.

Rudis tumbled back from the blow, and fell against your table.  He shook the table with the force of his body, and your beer glass fell over with the force.  It took a few seconds of cold wetness for you to realize it had spilled all over you, and you leapt up with shock as the liquid soaked into your clothes.  “Hey!” you shouted, but the two men didn’t seem to hear you.

The two threw in a few more blows as you carefully made your way around them, trying to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.  As you came to the steps of the deck and tried to descend, you felt something hit your back, and next thing you knew, you were off the ground.

Your hip slammed into the hard asphalt, and pain shot up your right side as the bruising set in.  You groaned, and rolled onto your back slowly, your face contorted in pain. Fuck, did the ground always hurt this much?

“My Lady!” a voice called.  A familiar one. You rolled your head to the side, and could make out polished shoes, fine slacks, an expensive coat…

“Are you alright?!” Ignis asked, frantic as he checked you for injuries.  You felt yourself nod.

“Hey, c’mon, knock it off you dumb shits!” one of the women at the table shouted as she stood up.  “Nyx, you’re not helping!”

“He started it, Crowe!”

“Shut up, Ulric!”

The young soldier woman, Crowe, rolled her eyes, and even from your spot on the hard ground below the deck, you could hear her beating the hell out of them both.

Suddenly, she was lingering over you alongside Ignis, helping you sit back up.  “Hey, you okay? Sorry about those guys. They’re just a bunch of dumbasses. Hope they didn’t rough you up too much, my Lady.”  You eyed her questioningly, and she smiled. “Can’t hide a pretty face like that from the Kingsglaive. We’re the king’s right arm squad, gotta know all the faces that come in and out of those doors.”

“And yet you all managed to start a bar fight, and involve her!” Ignis said angrily.  Crower shrugged. He helped you stand up, and you brushed your clothes smooth from gravel and wrinkles.  The bruise that would form on your thigh later already hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable. You glanced over at where Ulric and Rudis had been brawling.  Now they were sitting cross-legged next to each other, arms crossed, and looking a bit like pouting children. Rudis even had a bit of a glisten on his eyes, like he wanted to cry.

Crower looked back at them, then back to you with a laugh.  “I’ll make them apologize to each other later, don’t worry. And they’re always like that, pickin’ on each other.  Nyx is just an idiot, and Rudis is a crier. So don’t let it ruin your image of the king’s guard.”

You nodded, returning her smile.  Crowe, at least, had a sense about her.

You looked at Ignis.  He looked positively furious, but once Crowe left to go make Ulric and Rudis settle their argument, Ignis turned you to face him.  “What in the Six’s name are you doing out here alone?! You could have been hurt!”

Your eyebrows furrowed.  He’s ignored you for days, and now he has the right to come yell at you like a child?  “I’m a grown woman, Ignis, I can handle being alone for a few hours!”

“Oh, is that why you’re so drunk, you left your phone at a bar?” Ignis asked, pulling out your phone from his pocket.  You stared at it like it had betrayed you, but also questioningly. “Your little chef friend found it when you left his shack, and used it to call me!  He said you were stumbling around here like a drunk teenager!”

“So what!  I’m not your responsibility anymore, Ignis, and you certainly didn’t have to track me down like this!”

“I didn’t do it because it’s my responsibility, I did it because I’m your friend!”

You looked down, face still contorted in anger.  You heard Ignis sigh. “Please, let me take you back to The Citadel.  Please.”

You wanted to tell him no, to leave you alone and go be with Peony, or Regis, or whoever else he spent all of his time with nowadays.

But you just nodded, and let him lead you back to the palace.

* * *

 

Miss Peony was the one to tend to the scratches you obtained in the scuffle.  You sat, downtrodden in your room while she dabbed antiseptic on the scrapes. According to her, they would heal enough before the wedding to be covered by makeup quite easily.  Not that that was your biggest concern.

Ignis had left you to her care, then left the room in a huff.  Later, you might be embarrassed to say that you had cried when Ignis left the room.  It wasn’t loud crying; rather, silent and seething with a red face and hot tears. With Ignis, it was never immediately obvious that he was angry.  He had an incredibly poker face, and rarely was that anger ever directed at you. But, on the way back to the palace, you had figured that you would have been angry, too, had you been in his shoes.  Whether your tears were of anger at him, or shame in yourself, you didn’t look too far to know. You also weren’t sure when the crying had stopped, but Peony quietly wiped away the stains with a wet cloth.

Miss Peony said he just needed some time to cool off, but you just hoped he’d still talk to you after this.

“He will.  Ignis isn’t someone who holds grudges.  You of all people should know that much,” the librarian said with a soft smile.

You looked up at her, then back at your hands.  “Miss Peony…” you said hesitantly.

“Ah ah, just Peony.  You’re the future queen, afterall.  No need to put a title on  _ my  _ name,” she said.

You thought on the name for a second.  You’d never called her just “Peony” before.  Mostly out of respect and unfamiliarity. “Um… Peony.  I want to apologize to you.”

Peony looked up at you from her work, and got up to put away the first aid supplies.  “What for, my Lady? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

You rubbed your hands together.  “I was jealous of you. Being with Ignis.”  You paused as you felt Peony’s eyes on you, waiting for you to continue.  “Ignis has been with me my whole life. Even through the assassination of Queen Sylva, and the infiltrations of the emperor’s soldiers.  I had hoped…” You took a shaky breath. This was a bit harder than you’d expected. “I had hoped that it would be him and I that would get our happy ending.  Together.”

Peony sat down at her seat again, listening intently.  You couldn’t read her face. Her poker face was almost as good as Ignis’.  “It wasn’t meant to be. And… that’s okay.” You smiled at her, “I’m glad he has a chance for one with you.”

Peony pressed her lips together as her eyes became wet with unshed tears.  She wiped them away before they could fall, and smiled happily. She gently placed her hand over yours.  “Thank you, my Lady. I’m honored. I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

You nodded.  The door to the room opened, and Ignis walked in, looking considerably less angry.  Peony nodded at you, and saw herself out.

When the door shut again, you were left alone with Ignis.  He hesitated, but eventually made his way over to your bed.  He sat beside you, and you dipped to one side under the movement.  For a long few moments, you said nothing to each other.

Well… this was awkward.

Finally, Ignis sighed.  “I’m sorry I was so angry.”

You chuckled.  You weren’t really sober, not by any means, but you felt a little less disoriented now.  “It’s alright. You had every right to be. Had it been me, finding you like that, I probably would have been cross, too.”

Ignis seemed to accept that.  Once again, you both sat in silence.  You broke it this time. “Ignis… why didn’t you tell me you were staying here after the wedding?  To work under King Regis?”

He looked taken aback by the question, and fumbled his response.  “How did– how did you know that? It’s only been a day or so since I was offered!”

“The nobles at the king’s side.  They told me.”

Ignis let out a single laugh, tired and frustrated in one breath.  “They’re wrong.” He sighed deeply. “I was only offered the job not long ago, maybe a day or so.  I was going to tell you myself, after I’d thought it over some. I haven’t even decided if I’m taking it yet.”

That was a surprise.  Ignis was usually so sure of his decisions, able to think of his feet, and make decisions even for you on the spot.  To hear that he was unsure of something was so… outlandish. He undid his gloves, and set them on the bedside table next to his glasses.  He looked so lost in that moment, deciding between his future in Lucis and his future in Tenebrae.

Your eyes shifted between the floor and Ignis.  Finally, you put your hand on his shoulder. “Take the job, Ignis,” you said quietly.  He looked at you in surprise, but you cut him off before he could speak again. “It’s a good opportunity.  You’ve spent your whole life protecting me in Tenebrae. And in…” you glanced at your watch, “About thirty-five hours, I’ll be a queen.  Ravus may be dense in wedding decor, but he isn’t a simpleton in protection. He’ll ensure my safety, and Tenebrae’s.”

Ignis laughed hollowly at Ravus’ expense.

You sighed, and looked at the door to your room.  “Maybe it’s time that you see the world outside of your duty to me.  King Regis needs you. Prince Noctis needs you. Peony needs you.”

“And what about you?” Ignis asked, almost hopeful.  It felt nice to know that, even after everything, and beyond your separation from each other, he still wanted you to need him.  You trusted Ignis with your life. And now, he was trusting you with his future.

You smiled, “I need you to be happy, Ignis.”

The man let the words soak into him, and he put his hand over yours on his shoulder.  He dropped his head, a little smile on his face, and turned his head so that his cheek pressed against your hands.

“Do you… can we… lay together?  Like when we were children?” he chuckled a little, “I’m afraid I’ve been bit by a nostalgic bug.”

You laughed along with him, and nodded.  Six knew it was plenty large enough for you both.  The two of you settled onto the bed beside each other.  You linked together your ankles and arms, just as you had when you were children, and lay facing each other.  You couldn’t stop the smile on your face when you saw him. When he’d hit puberty, he’d refused to lay with you like this anymore.  Said it was inappropriate for people your age. Now, here he was, cuddling with you on the bed again. It felt nice. You wondered how many more times you’d be able to do this with him.

“My Lady,” Ignis said quietly under his breath.  You perked up. “Thank you.”

You tugged his hands closer to you in response, and you were both asleep before you realized it.  
  


It would work out, you supposed: wandering off, and finding your way into Joel’s little restaurant.  You suggested to Ravus that you invite him to cater for the wedding, and after tasting a sample of the food you brought to him, he readily agreed.  At least this was one thing you could agree on for the ceremony.

* * *

 

On the day of the wedding, in the early morn, The Citadel was bathed in beautiful light.  It shined through the courtyard, onto the white steps of the palace and the long, rich red carpet that led to them.

You were escorted down the aisle by Ignis.  The train of your dress was unfairly long, and dragged behind you almost annoyingly.  But it was beautiful, and the glittering tiara perched on your head made sure it was kept in place.

Ravus waited for you at the top of the steps, and admittedly, he looked absolutely ravishing.  His suit was fitted, regal, and Tenebraen white, and the rich royal purple that lined the underside of his cape peaked out just enough to give it life.  His own crown, though small and only noticeable by the shining jewels in the front, sat atop his head in a proud statement. He had never looked more like a king that he did right now.

He even looked… almost happy to see you.

When you passed Ignis’ and Peony’s seats, he released your arm, and bowed deeply.  You held back the tears threatening to ruin the makeup that the artists had spent over an hour doing.  When he looked back at you, you noticed he was doing the same.

He took his seat beside Peony, who was trying and failing at a similar task.  You saw him pat her arm gently with a, “There there, darling. Isn’t she ravishing?” to which Peony nodded happily.

You lifted the front of your dress just enough to expose the tips of your heeled shoes as you ascended the stairs towards Ravus.  Guarding the sides of the stairs, you spotted the soldiers that you had met just a couple nights before. The giant red haired crybaby Rudis, the cocky Ulric, and the strong headed woman that taught them a lesson, Crowe.  Crowe winked at you as you passed her, still standing at attention, and you smiled back.

You turned your attention to Ravus as you approached the top step, and turned to face him.  He stared at you behind the veil, his face a mixture of so many emotions, it was difficult to place them.  You were sure, though, that amazement was somewhere in there.

Lunafreya recited the speech and vows, to which you both repeated with the most heartfelt intention.  Even in Ravus’ usually stern and disdainful voice, you felt the nervousness that came with making such a big step.

“Ravus,” Lunafreya said gently, only loud enough for you two to hear.  He hesitantly lifted your veil away from your face, and when it revealed his bride beneath, he took a sharp intake of breath.  You smiled at him, and the way he resembled a school boy confessing to his crush.

“Nervous, Ravus?” you teased.  His face flushed red almost instantly, “N-No!  I’m just…” He sighed, and composed himself in a way more befitting of a king.  “You are just breathtaking.”

It was your turn to flush red then.

“You may kiss your bride,” Lunafreya said.

And Ravus did.  It was gentle, but filled with more emotion than you expected.  There was just the slightest running of your tongues together, and the warmth of his blushing cheeks against yours made you laugh.  The crowd gathered around The Citadel, nobles, soldiers, and civilians alike, clapped and cheered at the union of not only your marriage, but of Tenebrae and Lucis.  And for the victory they would fight to have against a tyrannical old man.

When Ravus pulled away, there was a bit of your gloss on his lip, and you wiped it away with your thumb.  It was precious, how he looked so dazed after a little kiss.

When you linked your arms together, and turned to face the crowd of King Regis’ people, and Tenbrae’s friends, you saw Ignis sitting in the front row, clapping and looking so proud and joyful.

You nodded at him, then looked at your husband.  Huh, “husband.” You never thought that you would be so honored, and excited, to call the broody Ravus your husband; but he looked at you like all the stars in the galaxy were in your eyes.

Perhaps this wasn’t the ending you had expected.

Rather, it was a good beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> *Peony is a flower that represents a happy marriage, and "alacris" can mean courageous and ready.
> 
> *Joel's shop is based on a real shop that was located not far from my house in Japan! It was a little hole in the wall bar that had amazing food and was most active at night, but had only flaps in the doorway and a very narrow walking space.
> 
> *The district is also based on a place that was near me in Japan! There was a specific corner of the town where the American military was famous for going to at night, so anyone wanting to drink with Americans went there, or they knew about it to avoid it.
> 
> *Rudis can mean rough or brute. Don't let his appearance fool you, though, Rudis is actually very sensitive, and very self conscious about his height. Nyx is just a little mean sometimes, in the name of fun. He'll get back at him later.
> 
> If you liked this, find me at sugarbath on tumblr and send in a request, I might get inspired!


End file.
